


Sotus:Poles Apart

by lonetraveller13



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: KongArt - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonetraveller13/pseuds/lonetraveller13
Summary: I have still not figured out how to put pictures in story. I would appreciate if someone could help me out and explain the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Age -13 

" Kong, are you sure you want to stay inside hotel to read ? I think you will enjoy Greece, there are really beautiful sites luuk " His mom asked. 

" No Khun mae, I want to stay inside today. I am finding this book really hard to put down. I really want to finish it today itself. " Kong pleaded. 

" Ok love, stay safe . Uncle Dave is right opposite to our suite. Call him if you need something. Your Por and I will return very soon. We just want to see a property here before leaving today. " 

" We will be back soon. " His father said.

" Sure Khun mae, Khun Por ." Kong replied half looking at text book and half his attention at his parents. 

" Mae rak luuk na." His mom mumbled kissing both his cheeks. 

" Mae I am not a child, I am 13 right now" Kong complained . 

" Yes , you are a big boy now." Kong's father chuckled kissing him on forehead. 

" Por, you should be on my side. " Kong whined. 

" We both are always by your side only child. " His father smiled. 

Kong reimersed himself in the book he was reading. Little did he know it was his last time being kissed by his parents. 

His whole life turned upside down in next 5 hours. " Kong...... " Uncle Dave, best friend and business partner of his father came crying.

" What happened Uncle Dave ?" 

" Your parents....... " Kong was brought to hospital his parents drew their last breaths in. He was shaken to core by seeing the lifeless bodies that laughed and breathed just five hours ago. 

" At least they didn't suffer...." His uncle Dave had said, Kong didn't react hearing that. 

Kong didn't shed single tear, didn't shout , didn't speak..... he remained silent. Even when his parents were cremated, when a lawyer read the will telling him his parents were bankrupt leaving him only a house and 50000 baht that he would inherit from his aunt but not before he will turn 18. He didn't even talk when he was dumped in to an orphanage in a remote location of greece.  
He just remained silent until he met one Khun Yong Chanagun.

Age-18 years 

Kongpob stood infront of the faculty of Engineering, staring at the gear symbol adorning the main gate of the faculty - staring at the gear he wanted on his uniform, pinned to his tie just like his father had. He had dreamt all his life to study in this building ,the faculty where his father studied. He couldn't contain his happiness , his parents would be really proud wherever they were right now. 

He was sure to get admission with full scholarship since he had done extremely well in entrance test and his innterview for scholarship went pretty good too. He was confident he had aced both test and interview with highest marks........ until a moment ago. 

Arthit Rojanapat.... boy that aced the test , man that caused Kong to slide on second place,boy that had beaten him in coding.  
The Student that had snatched the scholarship and Kong's chances of getting Computer Science degree too. ARTHIT ROJANAPAT - 16 letters arranged in this particular sequence that Kong will never forget. 

" You have opportunity next year Kong. Don't be disheartened. Meanwhile you can attend any class and lab sessions you want, I will sign you a permission slip if you want. How about that? " Professor Thanapat had tried to lift his mood up by offering consolation. Kong didn't want that he was an all or none type of person.

" Thank you Khun. This means so much to me" Kong had smiled. 

But Professor did not know it was his last chance. Kong can not join the program next year, it will disrupt his plans. And Kongpob hates it when things does not go by his plans. 

He didn't have time like other students. He has things to do, people to prove himself to. He had weight of a legacy on his shoulder to carry on. He was the lost Suthiluck heir. One everyone forgot about. But it will change soon. Kong had it all planned out.

He is not a person to keep whining about things going downhill, that's how it is supposed to be. ' Life is not fair ' he has read this at 10 and completely understood after he turned 13. He will hold to what he is being offered and conquer what he desires because Kongpob Suthiluck deserves best and he knows that.

He was already an accelerated program student since age 11. He will already have a bachelor's degree in economics in his hand in two months. He decided to enroll in accelerated business administration program for his next degree. He will just continue on learning programming the way he learnt until now.... mostly by self study and a little help from professor Thanapat.

'Arthit Rojanapat' Kong wrote on a piece of paper and dropped in the file folder he always carries with him.

Kong took out a small diary from his pocket, one his mother had gifted him to write in the things according to priority so that he will know what he must do first . 

" I will." he retraced the letters that had been almost carved in to page such that there were small tears formed in the curved ink marks shaping the letters on the page.  
" I will." Kong muttered before walking towards the small garden they had at the centre of campus to gain back his equilibrium . 

.............

Kong had to move in to a new dorm room because he was a business student now. He was assigned room in 100 series facing the line 300 series- engineering faculty. Wow could fate be any more cruel? Kong got his answer in the form of 5 by 5 paper glued to the door of his supposed dorm room. 

ROOM - 106

KONGPOB SUTHILUCK  
ARTHIT ROJANAPAT

Wow! faboulus! fate can be a fucking bitch!  
Could it turn any more bad than this? 

........................

Arthit

Arthit was an only child, very much doted on by both his parents. It was his first time being this far from home, he was nervous about staying at a University dorm.  
He was alloted a room with a business student since all the engineering students were paired already.  
Arthit hoped his room partner to be a nice person...... 

Arthit was unpacking his stuff when his possible room partner barged in and marched straight to his bed falling face first on it. Few minutes later he grunted before drinking water from his bottle and picked up a book to read.

Arthit chose this moment to introduce himself.

" Ummm.... Hi I am Arthit.....Are you Kongpob? " 

" Yes" he got one word reply. Arthit still smiled and tried to keep conversation going

" We are roommates. " 

" That's what I saw pasted on the door in capitals ." 

'Isn't that a given,stupid thing to say Arthit.' Arthit chastised himself before moving towards most safest zone of conversation.... Praise.

" It's nice to meet you Kongpob."

" Really? How so?" 

"......!.....".

Arthit was perplexed at his roommate's attitude. Was he doing it wrong? Isn't that how you are supposed to greet new people?  
Or does people do things differently at college level ? Or he must have offended his roommate may be? Let's try saying sorry. 

" I am sorry Kongpob. " 

" What for Arthit ?" 

".....!...." 

Arthit decided to just shut up and observe how things are done at hostel, he must be doing something wrong for his roommate to behave like this. Did he offend him somehow?

just give up Arthit a major part of his brain was yelling at hi. But Arthit was too stubborn to give up.  
" Ummm.... Kongpob " he tried.

" What do you want ?" The brat on the other bed still kept his nose planted firmly in his book.

" Ummm...... I was asking have you had your dinner yet? "

" Why? Will you be hungry if i don't eat?" 

"....!...." 

" Come straight to the point Arthit. " 

' I was only asking because mess will be closed in fifteen minutes. What's up with these big town people? Fine, stay hungry you moron !' Arthit swore in his mind.

Arthit was used to being in close knitted community where everyone knew everyone and cared about each other. He find the behaviour of his roommate a little hard to digest .

Stay positive !

He gave a little shake to his head as if throwing the argument out of his mind and went to have dinner.

On returning his partner was absent from the room. Arthit stayed awake till his eyes allowed him, incase his partner returned late. He didn't even knew when he fell in to dreamworld.

Arthit was jerked up in to semi awake state by the sound as high as trumpets blowing in his ears. Oh! It's 8 am, that's why his alarm was ringing . 

It was everyday routine and never in these 19 years had he let his alarm win by waking up at first bell. Still keeping his eyes shut he reached for his alarm kept at the bedside table except it was not there! Still refusing to open his eyes he fumbled around the bed side table and area around pillow. Still nowhere to be found. Did the damned thing grew legs overnight! 

Arthit tried to mute the sound by turning on his side and pressing the pillow on his ear and kept searching for the damn alarm, must not let the alarm win. Except he couldn't find it. After 5 minutes he decided his ears are more important than his pride. He rubbed his eyes and sat up only to get hit on his head by something ....... his alarm ! It was hung aiming at his head from a thread that was tied from Arthit's side of window to the door .

Rubbing his temple he snatched the note stuck to alarm . 

" Lock the door next time , I don't want to get robbed because of you." 

' fucking piece of shit....' 

Arthit looked at the door - latched from inside means he must be in here.

" Kongpob !" Arthit yelled enraged searching for Kong in every corner of his room. Kong was nowhere to be found that's when Arthit's gaze fell on Kong's side of window - unlatched, just shut enough to give appearance of being locked from outside. 

Arthit opened the window door and peered outside, there was a fucking thick enough to climb on branch of tree reaching to this window. 'So KongMonkeyPob climbed out of this window. '

Arthit vowed to wring the neck of his thrice damned roommate next time when he will see him. No one means no effing person are allowed to disturb his sleep especially not when he was late due to waiting for them.

" Watch your tail .... You freaking jumping jack "  
Arthit mumbled under his breath before diving in to the bathroom. He had only twenty minutes to reach his class. Revenges can wait!  
..................................................................................  
(A/N):  
1\. Posting further chapter on this platform will take a bit of time.I am still getting used to Ao3. Meanwhile who want to read more chapters can read from my Wattpad account,I have 8 chapters posted there. Username is - lonetraveller13 Book name- Sotus : Poles Apart.

2\. Thank you to all who dropped by in my corner of the vast KongArt Universe. All your comments, suggestion and criticism intending in direction of improvement in my writing skills are welcomed with open arms.

3\. For the first half of story Kongpob I imagine is with longer hairs than normal.


	2. Tug of war

Next day when Arthit came in to his room after Sotus he found a note stuck to inside of his door.

I waited for two hours outside the door trying to wake you up. Every one of 100 and 300 series woke up except you.DO YOU NEED A PRINCE TO KISS YOU AWAKE SLEEPING BEAUTY?

Arthit felt a little bad about Kongpob when reading first two lines but all the sympathy evaporated at the last line" he even dared to underline it ! Arthit couldnt believe nerve of this guy. 

" Ai Arthit ... Come on. Others are waiting for you. " Knot called him for dinner. 

Arthit scribbled down a reply in haste, before locking his door.

Why? Did you forget noble art of climbing the tree your highness?

When he returned after dinner a note was stuck under his own in all bold and all capitals. 

THE WINDOW WAS LOCKED FROM INSIDE.

Arthit grinned imagining his room partner's face distorting in rage while writing the note. All Arthit deduced from the note was the guy has really neat handwriting! 

TOO BAD.

Arthit scribbled under it and went to his beauty sleep after completing his reading for the next day. But before sleeping he checked the window and unlatched it .  
.............

Arthit was jerked up into sitting upright by the horrible sound almost deafening his ears. He felt around with his hand and found his alarm blaring practically in his ears, he threw the offending object straight at the opposite wall. Still the sound was coming from somewhere. Arthit had to get up to search. 

It was another alarm blaring nonstop under his bed. Crawling under the bed Arthit grabbed second alarm, smacking the button to shut the damn thing off before he checked the time. The clock was displaying ' 4 AM '  
Kong fucking Pob! 

He found a note stuck to alarm 

Oh! You broke your alarm ? TOO BAD.

Arthit chucked this alarm too at the same wall he threw previous one and grinned in satisfaction seeing broken parts scattered everywhere. 

' Too bad! Now your alarm is dead .... You will be too ... Very soon'

Arthit stuck Kong's note on the door and scribbled another note before sticking it on the door. 

You must be suicidal you fucking piece of shit . Try it one more time and I'll really murder you in your sleep .

Next morning same thing repeated with two new cheap Alarms ( specially purchased for this mission. )  
Arthit scribbled another note in maddening rage. 

What the fuck is wrong with you? You moron! Thanks to you I had to wait outside for whole class because I was two fucking minutes late!

Can you guess his reply 

I'm still alive.

What the fuck ? 

You left me no other option. You challenged me remember ?

Arthit turned red from rage.Let me show you whom did you mess with? 

You are a dare devil aren't you? I dare you to complete my challenge then. 

Arthit stuck a note to his chilly pickle jar  
' I dare you to finish all of it in one go' and kept it on his side table . 

On one seperate side of door Arthit posted other note, there conversation went something like this

Next morning found Kong sitting on his bed with chilly pickle jar in his hand eating it almost nonstop with a miniscule break for wiping his nose, irrespective of the river flowing from both his eyes which turned in to an angry red shade Kong kept eating.

Arthit couldn't believe this boy  
" Just let it be. It's not your cup of tea "  
Arthit commented before entering in bathroom to complete his morning routine.

After coming from shower he found now empty pickle jar and a new note stuck on the door under his dare one.

Arthit smirked while writing reply to the note.

' Shia, I can't believe he really ate all that. I will have to ask for another batch from mae.'

By the end of that day Kong's condition worsened really fast from dehydration, stomachache and constant trips to loo. 

When Arthit returned in his room after Sotus he saw a small heap of empty milk cartoons by the bed. He must be feeling like his whole digestive tract from esophagus to rectum is burning from inside. Arthit thought it got a little out of hands. 

He bought medicine and some congee for Kong to have and placed the bowl on a small table on his bed .

" How does A MAN is feeling after ramming his head straight in to the challenge ? " 

Kong glared at him. Ok Arthit shouldn't have rubbed salt on an open wound. But he couldn't resist the temptation.

" Hmm, come on ... You have to eat a little" Arthit slid the bowl of congee towards Kongpob.

" I don't want it. " 

" Aren't you being petty right now? You were brave enough to eat whole jar of chilly pickle. Now man up and eat this, then you also have medicines to take too." 

" No, I don't want it." Kong slid the bowl back towards Arthit.

" Shut up and fucking eat it, you are already on my top of my ' People I want to murder list' ..... Hmm .... " Arthit slid it towards Kong and kept a firm grip on bowl to stop Kong from sliding it back.

This time Kong neither slid the bowl or refused to eat. He simply said.

" You shouldn't curse. " 

" Please eat the damn thing your highness. " Putting special stress on ' highness' part Arthit gave him a mock - full bow like ancient times .

" Why are you being so nice to me ?" Kong was sceptical. 

" I don't want to be late to Suda's class tomorrow because of you having picnic in the bathroom. Any more late days and I will have to camp my bed outside the classroom to complete number of compulsory attendance days Suda demands to pass a student in her class ."

Kong didn't say anything on it. After eating he mumbled a 'thank you' before covering his face with blanket . 

" What the ....? Are you planning to die on me due to suffocation? Don't you know it's not good to cover your face with blanket while sleeping." Arthit yelled flipping the blanket from his face.

Kong looked at him in annoyance  
" No one had died due to covering their face while sleeping and you aren't my mom Arthit. " 

It's not good to yell on sick person so he will let this slide. Arthit sighed in defeat and gave Kong his medicine and a glass of water. 

"I am tired of these childish pranks. Let's call truce. No pranking from now on."  
Kong nodded affirmative.

............

Arthit felt like he had roommate for those three days only. In those three days Kong kept quite and ate the meals and medicine Arthit gave him. After that he was invisible to Arthit again.

' I owe you one. ' Kongpob had said at the end of the third day before vanishing god knows where. Did Arthit helped him so much to hear this? Which world does this Kongpob came from? bedsides wasn't it he who started all this mess of pranking by hanging his alarm on his head like a sword?  
Arthit was frustrated beyond imagination 'can I just punch him at least once' Arthit thought. 

Where does he even go ? Arthit is sure his roomate doesn't come in to the room till 2 Am because Arthit is daily awake up to 2 . 

Prior to these three days Kong came in after Arthit slept and left before he woke up. They had no time overlap. No conversation except all those notes stuck to the door. This continued for almost a month after Kong's sickness episode. In this month they had almost no conversation.... Not even notes. 

After nearly a month Kong found a new note stuck on the door

Arthit did you bring girls in our dorm?

No

Wow.......Are you saying you drank all that pink milk ? 

Oh Arthit had forgotten to dump those in trashcans before. But what is Kongpob trying to insinuate .... that pink milk is a girly drink. Only girls can have that?

Yes. Is that a problem? You judgemental piece of fuck...

No. But it would be a big problem for you if I got suspended because you brought girls in our room. 

P.S. : The amount of curses you are practically spitting every minute I can feel my ear bleeding. Don't you get the urge to wash your mouth with detergent ?

" Why you moron, when did I swear ?' Arthit mumbled to himself reading his note.

" See that's what I was saying. " Arthit turned to the see the source of voice only to find Kong sitting on ledge of his side of window. 

Arthit wasn't one to back down.  
" For your information according to a recent scientific research swearing is a mark of an intellectual person." Arthit replied raising his head up. 

" Then I am sure kids will soon have a textbook on swear words in their curriculum. Can't let future of nation go dumb, can we ?" Kong snorted sarcastically before climbing down the tree. 

"...!...." 

" You..." sticking his head out of the window Arthit yelled at Kongpob. Kongpob just chuckled and raised his hand gesturing a bye .

" I swear he only came in room to insult me. KongmonkeyPob! " Arthit mumbled after Kong . 

" Hey Arthit ....." Prem walked in unannounced " Was that your invisible roommate? We never see him around." 

" Yes, because he is not used to humans. He lives on trees ." Arthit replied irritated.

" Wow, I thought they only enroll humans in here... " Knot commented standing at the entrance to their room, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

" Apparently, they had enrolled a two legged ape in business ad " Arthit gritted his teeth.

" Knot was right. You hit your head on something today." Prem commented.

Arthit sighed holding his forhead in both his hands. Are they celebrating anti Arthit day today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have still not figured out how to put pictures in story. I would appreciate if someone could help me out and explain the process.


	3. Love letter

First semester had officiall ended today when they handed their last answer sheets to examiner. Arthit and his friends had decided to let loose and celebrate the night by drinking away their worries. Arthit had invited Kong, Kong just turned his laptop towards Arthit as answer.  
It has picture with a caption 

Somewhere there's someone planning a night out and someone planning an empire

Kong looked at him  
" I don't see how measly exam completion is a good reason to go drown myself in alchohol." Kong said returning laptop to its previous position and typing furiously without even sparing a glance at Arthit.

Arthit barged out of the room swearing furiously under his breath.  
This wasn't even first time Arthit was on the end of such equally rude and sharp reply. 

He and Kong were still firmly set in roles of Tom and Jerry. It's not for lack of try on Arthit's part, other was just too rough around the edges - more of a pointy on all sides like porcupine if you ask Arthit.

Second semester started and ended too nothing worth mentionable changed between them. Kong still used window as both entry and exit to the room and Arthit could still count on his fingers the number of times he had actually seen or talked his roommate. None of Arthit's classmates had seen Kong, he still had the tag of invisible roommate - Arthit just promoted him from two legged ape to pointy porcupine in his own dictionary.  
................

One year down. Two to go. Arthit and his friends had just started second year. Last month was extremely joyous for Arthit. Why? He was top of his class, he was ' The most handsome hazer in university' and most importantly he was asked out by atleast 10 girls of which he rejected each, which led him to gain the title 'The Heartbreaker'. What more does a man want ?

Arthit had a girl in his mind since first year She was extremely smart and cute and most importantly funny not like his roomate who looked like he has a giant stick up his ***.....back door. See he wasn't swearing! 

By the way her name was Nin. Arthit is 100% sure she likes him. Otherwise why would she chat all night long with him ......and those praises and smiles. It has to be love. 

In these conversations Arthit came to know she was sucker for typical old love letters . But Arthit wasn't romantic..... in words. He could plan a candle light dinner on a moonlight and take night walks but talks of bringing sun and moon for his lover was too far beyond him.

" How am I supposed to write this? 

" write something like she has fried the circuits of your brain and she is the only solution of your life equation. The only convergence point of your universe " Prem was passionately spitting out what he thought romantic. 

" I dare you to say same shit to Wad" Bright smirked.

" I double dare you to film the video of it " Tootah joined.

" I think we were solving my problem Ai saat." Arthit flicked both their heads.

" Just write something like ' you are beautiful like stars' and ' I can bring sun and moon to your feet ' after every line of professing your eternal love for her. Stuff like she is the only star you wish to see in the sky. The only face you can see with eyes opened or closed. ..." Knot gave his two cents. 

" Really ? How does this shit makes sense? And how do you bring the moon and sun to earth? How do you even reach to the sun ? ....I have no interest in turning into fried meat without seasoning!.... and even if I reach the moon by some miracle, how am I supposed to bring such ginormous weight to earth? And even if I succeed by some miracle, there will be Tsunami wrecking the Earth before I even come halfway and my lover will be drowned before I even reach. " Arthit yelled in annoyance. 

" Arthit is right. " Bright said and Tutah nodded showing his agreement. 

" Ai Bright how many relationships did you have ?" Prem asked.

" None khrap. " 

" Then shut your mouth. Knot is saying it's ok then it's ok. He is the only one that has experience among us " 

" Oh, are we counting the one with N'Milk. where he ran away before the girl proposed him and still runs when ever he sees her. That's an interesting relationship... " Bright quipped. 

" Yeah, you both have really large bondlength. " Arthit couldn't resist teasing.

" Write it on your own then." Knot threw pen in Arthit's lap.

"Ai Arthit Do you want to date Nin? " Prem asked. Arthit nodded his head. " Then shut the fuck up." 

" I just want the damn piece of paper to make sense" Arthit whined.

" Ok. We will try" Knot agreed.

So it was decided that everyone's atleast one suggestion will be in final love letter and the final draft must make sense 

So bound by these two rules all five intelligent engineering student sat brainstorming a love letter in Knot's room. They have passed state's most difficult entrance exam. How hard it would be to write a Love letter? Easy peasy. Piece of cake.

Bright was thrown out of the room within first fifteen minutes.

After three hours of extreme brainstorming their letter was ready half way 

Dear Nin. 

Since the first moment I have laid my eyes on you, my brain short-circuited. I can only see you face everywhere. In every, person, place and thing I see only your face. You are the only star I wish to see on the sky. 

You are the centre of my thoughts, actions and my world. The convergence point of my universe. 

Every one was so immersed in creating their masterpiece that they didn't see Bright coming back in. He snatched the page from knot's hand and ran in the next room slamming the door in their faces. 

After five minutes Bright opened the door and handed knot his genius work.

Three hours and five minutes of hardwork looked like this 

Dear Nin. 

Since the first moment I have laid my eyes on you, my brain short-circuited. I can only see you face everywhere. In every, person, place and thing I see only your face. You are the only star I wish to see on the sky. 

You are the centre of my thoughts, actions and my world. The convergence point of my universe. 

You have abducted my heart ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️  
Pew Pew pew 😻  
♥️ I love YOU♥️

All yelled in unison

" Bright.....!!!" 

..................  
( After two days )

" Kongpob I need your help in writing a letter." 

" I know what kind of letter you need me to help with. 5000 baht." 

" Who the fuck give you 5000 baht for writing few damn nonsensical lines!" 

" please write it by yourself then ..." 

"I am your roommate. Won't you give me some discount ? " 

" No. " Kong sat on his bed scribbling something.

A few minutes later Kong handed him an envelope.

" The letter you wanted. "

" I am not giving you 5000 baht for that." 

" I owed you one. Now we are equal" 

".....!..."

Arthit took the letter out of envelope

" There's no star, moon shit in it Kongpob! It isn't romantic enough. Write me another."

" Wow, inserting stars and moons in everything makes it romantic. '  
Your eyes reminds me of craters on the moon' How romantic does it sound to you?" 

"......" 

" I forgot to tell earlier your friend Suthi was look for you." 

" I have no friends." 

" Everyone has friends." 

" Who was he then? " 

" A person who owes me " 

"....!...." 

" Your logics are beyond me Kongpob." Kong didn't reply, he just climbed down his royal pathway of exit through the room.

" Use the fucking door at least once in a fortnight damnit. " Arthit yelled behind him.


	4. Binary star

Arthit

" I am already in a relationship" that's what Nin had said. 

Arthit felt like a fool for harbouring onesided feelings for whole summer. Why the fuck would you hint a relationship if you already are in one? Apparently because you had a fight and took a break from your previous relationship! Does this mean one can give someone hope just because they felt alone? And then just up and say ' I am really sorry if I gave you such impression. I hope we can remain friends'. Hell no!

Can't you just say you want to be friend. Why would you hint on something more? Subtly talk of a future plans which involved both of you ? 

It's not like Arthit is devastated or something but he is hurt nonetheless. He really thought this was love. 

Arthit went straight to his room, locked it from inside before he recklessly indulged in universal medicine of heartbreak.

One beer can turned to two .... two to three....... slowly Arthit lost the count of ..... beer cans... lost sense of time.... he was lost to attempts of his friends trying to cheer him up...... lost to resist friend's forcing him to eat.... trying to get him sober. Everything he lost sense of . 

........................

Kong yanked Arthit up by his arm and dragged him under shower. He made sure water was ice cold and held the male firmly under the icy jet despite his resistance. 

" The fuck Kongpob .... " Arthit yelled .

" Came to your senses yet? I had enough of your melodrama to last me a lifetime. Don't you even think going near a beer bottle or this time I will shove your head in a bucket of ice cold water. Now take a shower. I will be back with soup and some aspirin by then." 

Kong had cleaned the room and had Prem buy soup and aspirin for Arthit. 

" Here eat this. " Arthit made face seeing bland food staring back at him. " Not even a word..... Eat it " Kong glared. Prem snickered at seeing Arthit obediently picking up the spoon.

Arthit tried to sneak some spice in soup but Kong slapped his hand. Arthit looked like a kicked puppy. Being pampered by both his friends and family he was used to getting his way. 

Afternoon went by very fast. That evening Kong and Arthit had dinner together very first time in whole timespan of them rooming together. 

" Care to tell me what pushed you in to drinking spree? " Kong initiated conversation over dinner.

" Don't you know? Or are you trying to mock me now ? " Arthit gritted his teeth.

" No such thing. I was genuinely interested in knowing the reason that justified turning our room in a pigsty and yourself in a wine barrel." 

Arthit was not in mood to put up with Kong.  
" Wow, aren't you a sweet talker? Were you born with this talent or acquired it later? " 

Kong wasn't bothered at Arthit's lame attempt of comeback.  
" Sarcasm doesn't suit you. Just stick to swearing." 

Arthit's bubbling temper flared within seconds " Can't you fuckin talk like a normal person Kongpob. You are getting on my nerves right now." 

" Now that you are swearing like a sailor, I assume you are feeling better right now. Care to tell me what happened?" 

" You are not going to leave it be right? Fine. She was already with someone. It was all onesided. I made a fool of myself. Happy now?" 

Kong was like a stone statue, cold and blank in name of emotions.  
" That's it? I thought something serious happened." Kong sighed in relief.

"....!..." 

" Ever loved someone Kongpob? Have you ever had a girlfriend? " 

" No I never had a lover Arthit. Love is too expensive. I can't afford it right now ... "

"Then you wouldn't know how I am feeling right now Kongpob." 

" There are three things that I know Arthit. First you didn't love her,right now the reason you feel hurt is her rejection. You have hurt your pride not heart. Second you are a full scholarship student, you can't afford bunking your lectures anymore than you already did. Third you are a hazer now, one who hadn't showed his face in Sotus for three days I am sure your seniors are waiting to kick your ass. It's high time you get your act together. One needs to be practical in life" 

Arthit glared at Kongpob " would there be any difference between robots and humans if everyone started thinking like you Kong?"

" Fine let's do it your way then. Let's choose love, you drink yourself up to neck. Stay cooped up in here, loose your scholarship. A few years later work as a mechanic in a dingy dirty shop somewhere in a forgotten corner of city. Sounds romantic?" 

"....!....." 

" Choose your career. "   
May be too straight forward but Kong was somewhat right. 

............

After dinner

" Astrophysics department is making observations today. Want to come? " Kong invited.

" Won't we need permission for that?" 

" Not if you are with me " 

........

Arthit and Kong were at the rooftop of Physics department with several M.Sc and PhD students. It had a 16 inches telescope fitted in a dome on a raised platform at rooftop. 

They climbed up a short flight of stairs to see telescope up close. Quite frankly Arthit felt a bit sad, telescope was exactly like you see pictures - didn't look anything special up close. Only difference was it had several devices attached to it.

Kong had set a 8 inches manual telescope in one corner of roof. " I'll show you stars and galaxy through that telescope later. They are collecting observational data right now, we shouldn't disturb them. Meanwhile let's see moon and some planets through the manual telescope I have set." 

Both Arthit and Kong sat on a blanket away from physics student. Kong had shown Arthit how to set telescope for different objects in sky. Though telescope didn't look anything special up close but seeing moon and planets live through telescope was totally another thing. It was thrilling, scary and overwhelming at once. 

Arthit set the telescope as Kong had instructed, he was still struggling to focus the image. His Eureka moment came after half an hour. 

" Kong see how finely I have set this, we can see Saturn's rings distinctly. Ain't I a genius?" 

Kong chuckled seeing Arthit excited like a child. " Sure you are a genius... " 

Arthit was now adamant on seeing all planets through telescope tonight. Arthit pointing the telescope randomly in any direction he pleased wasn't helping matter much.Though he was still struggling to obtain sharp focus on an image he kept trying. They had seen Venus, mars and Saturn till now. 

Arthit shouted excitedly for Kong in his another Eureka moment. When Kong didn't came up to him so Arthit turned his eye glued to telescope towards Kong. Kong was curled up like a fetus sleeping soundly on the blanket with a hand under his head as pillow.   
"Oh..." Arthit sighed. 

A senior from physics P'Mook walked to them.

" Nong Arthit, we are done. Do you want to see star or galaxy ? You can see on another day if you wish, your eyes must be hurting already?" P'mook offered him.

Ofcourse his eyes were hurting. He was glued to telescope for nearly three hours. What do you expect? 

" I will see na Phi" Arthit walked to the bigger telescope. Arthit was relieved realising that he didn't need to set this telescope since it was computer controlled.  
P'Mook fed coordinates and telescope aligned it self to that particular patch of sky. Arthit was awestruck seeing clarity of images and vivid colours of stars. With naked eye every star looked white but world of telescope was really different.

" Nong Arthit, I think it's enough for one day. Continuous observations put strain on eyes. It's already 4 Am now, we can leave department in an hour and half. Meanwhile you can stay on roof or come to the lab downstairs for a short nap. " 

" Kong is asleep Phi. I will stay here on the roof." 

" Oh, don't worry about Kong. Mostly he sleeps here in department everyday. I am surprised he brought you here you know. He doesn't befriend people easily. Always keeps saying he has no friends, only people who owe him and people he owes to. " 

" I am not his friend, I am his roommate Phi"

" oh, so you are Kong's roommate. He said you were ill these last three days. How do you feel now? By the way I assure you ,you are a really special friend if Kong disrupted his schedule for you. " 

" What schedule Phi?" P'Mook was surprised at Arthit's question.

" Oh! You didn't know? Then it's not my place to tell you na Nong. But let me say this, you have a special place in his heart, cherish it. He is really nice person, just a bit rough around the edges." 

More Arthit was listening, more perplexed he felt. P'Mook smiled seeing him widening his eyes in comic manner at nice word being attached to Kong.

" What you are confused about ? He may show he doesn't care but it's all just ruse you know. When I joined last year I really wanted to work on analytical data projects but I didn't have adequate knowledge about language and programming. While every one was jotting down the data, I sat at this exact place feeling bad for myself. Kong made me open up to him and taught me all I know about programming. On weekends he teaches those students who can't afford tutions to prepare for entrance exams. He has no need to Nong do thing like these , he himself has too much on his plate, still tries to lighten others burdens." 

Arthit stayed silent. This was all new information for him. Kong knows coding? But isn't he a business student? He teaches on weekends. Arthit realised he knew nothing about his roommate.

P'Mook smiled " You know Arthit I think you are a good person and you care about Kong. If you want to know more about Kong observe him. That's how we science people solve mysteries, first observe then infer. " 

Arthit returned to Kong who was laying on his back staring at stars. 

" Oh, you are up?" 

" Yeah. Did you see any galaxy ?" Kong asked

" Yeah. P'Mook showed me ." 

" Isn't it thrilling seeing universe through telescope?" 

" It is " Arthit agreed 

" one of these days I will show you a binary star. One could say they are true lovers among stars...... devoted to one another. Both of them have eyes only for each other, they keep orbiting around each other, form a link by exchanging matter like lovers are linked through thoughts. Gradually they keep closing the gap between them one step at a time, slowly but surely merge into each other at some point of time then remain one for rest of their lives. That is real love. To loose yourself in your other half such that you will forget where they end and you begin. I sometimes feel envious that unlike us humans they get to completely loose themselves in their partners and become single entity. " Kong kept talking as if stars were real humans. 

" Wow, you have interesting theories. One star is a single ready to mingle, binary are lovers then what are three stars moving around each other? " Arthit asked.

" Mènage-à-trois ? " 

Arthit chuckled at that. He didn't expect such reply from Kong. 

Their laughter echoed in utter silence of morning sky. Unknown to them something had shifted in their love-hate relationship.  
..................................................................................


End file.
